


L'Épouvantail

by FlourFlower



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourFlower/pseuds/FlourFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« En fait, je ne sais pas si je crois aux Minish. Mais justement, j'aimerais en être sûr. Et pour ça, il faut que j'en voie. Ou qu'on me donne une bonne raison pour laquelle ils n'existeraient pas. Après tout, il y a bien un tas d'insectes qui existent, et ils sont tout petits eux aussi, alors pourquoi pas des Minish ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Épouvantail

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre d'un concours littéraire sur les forums de Puissance-Zelda.
> 
> Le thème qui m'a été attribué était l'eau (son élément et ses symboles), et il y avait quelques mots à caser dans le texte : condescendance, dormir (pouvant être inclus sous forme conjuguée), frontière, relativement, roue, et Triforce. Il fallait aussi créer un personnage original pour le texte. Enfin, il fallait aussi inclure une comparaison.
> 
> * * *

_Sous l'averse_  
Il a la goutte au nez  
**L'Épouvantail**

— Kobayashi Issa

* * *

Dans chaque gouttelette qui jaillissait du flot, on pouvait voir le soleil se refléter comme de l'or. Quelques yeux émerveillés se levaient parfois vers les jets d'eau, et se plissaient sous le coup d'un sourire en observant les enfants de tout âge s'éclabousser joyeusement. Les cris et gloussements de joie animant l'air de la ville, couplés aux ruissellements des fontaines et cascades, formaient un harmonique brouhaha. Les bruissements de l'eau rappelaient les notes d'un piano se succédant en écoulements d'arpèges et éclats d'accords, posés avec délicatesse derrière les discussions fondues les unes aux autres que s'échangeaient les passants.  
Les foules se déplaçaient avec entrain, venant et sortant tumultueusement des divers kiosques remplis d'activités festives. Leurs mouvements tantôt poussaient les bambins se chahutant amicalement, tantôt étaient interrompus par les carrioles qui faisaient des allers-retours entre la ville et le château d'Hyrule. Bien que leur arrivée soit annoncée par le vacarme que provoquaient les chevaux et les imposantes roues des carrosses qu'ils tiraient, les attroupements de gens ne se déplaçaient souvent qu'à la dernière minute pour leur céder le passage, provoquant des barrages dans la circulation des allées. Seuls quelques enfants arrivaient à se faufiler en hâte et à se frayer un chemin, se pourchassant les uns les autres en riant et criant jovialement.

« Ceilidh, tu traînes ! »  
À peine la fillette entendit-elle son nom qu'elle redoubla de hardiesse dans sa course, fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents, persuadée qu'elle pourrait ainsi mettre plus de force dans ses jambes. Bousculant un peu les adultes parmi lesquels elle se faufilait, elle ne tarda pas à quitter la ruelle où ses amis avaient choisi de débuter leur petite course. Une fois que le groupe de gamins parvint à rejoindre l'autre côté de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent, exténués, pour reprendre leur souffle.  
« J'ai encore gagné ! » soupira le plus éprouvé des quatre. Il respirait lourdement et suait légèrement, mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'empêcher de sourire à son propre exploit. Il jeta un regard narquois à ses camarades, encore trop épuisés pour daigner lui faire une grimace en retour.  
« Peuh ! cracha l'un des perdants, tu gagnes toujours, et pourtant c'est toi qui propose qu'on fasse des courses… à chaque fois !  
— Parce que ça m'amuse ! » rétorqua le vainqueur, étirant ses lèvres en un immense sourire, dévoilant une dentition encore incomplète d'enfant. Il interrompit son rictus pour dévisager un à un ses camarades, faisant briller toute sa condescendance à leur égard.  
« Et ça, ça t'amuse ? » fit une petite voix… avant qu'une flopée d'eau ne vienne asperger le vantard. La vague le fit sursauter et tomber à la renverse, puis tirer une vilaine tête. Les autres membres de la bande ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire.  
« T'étais tellement occupé à te vanter que t'as pas remarqué que j'étais montée sur la fontaine ! En fait, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! » reprit la gamine en ponctuant sa phrase d'une langue tirée. En un bond, elle rejoignit ses amis au sol, et secoua ses mèches blondes pour y déloger l'eau qui s'y était posée.  
« Ceilidh… grommela l'enfant trempé en fronçant les sourcils. T'as pas gagné la course, t'étais derrière moi tout le long !  
— Mauvais perdant, lâcha Ceilidh en un petit rire. Je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te battre à la course, Loan. Mais je savais aussi que tu oublies toujours de vraiment atteindre la fontaine ! »  
Le concerné soupira en souriant pendant que le reste du groupe ricanait gentiment. Nonchalamment, il s'approcha du petit cours d'eau, puis escalada la fontaine.  
« Voilà, deuxième ! » clama-t-il sous les yeux ébahis des deux gamins restants. Aussitôt, ils se bousculèrent dans l'espoir d'obtenir une place sur le podium, mais parvinrent seulement à se cogner et faire éclater de rire Ceilidh et Loan. Bien vite, les quatre galopins étaient tous montés sur la fontaine et s'aspergeaient joyeusement. Leurs jeux continuèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous entièrement mouillés. Ils en ressortirent enfin, essoufflés, un grand sourire illuminant leurs visages ronds.  
Ils s'installèrent à côté du ruisseau qui parcourait la ville, laissant leurs pieds désormais déchaussés barboter dans le petit remous des vagues. Entre les vantardises des exploits qu'ils avaient accomplis – ou rêvaient d'accomplir – pendant leurs vacances, ils glissaient quelques blagues et riaient à gorge déployée. Parfois, dans un élan de provocation, un garnement frappait l'eau de son pied afin d'éclabousser ses voisins, et lorsque l'un d'entre eux trouvait un caillou suffisamment plat, il tentait de faire un ricochet – le plus souvent en vain.

Si une goutte venue du ciel n'était pas venue faire sursauter Ceilidh en lui tombant sur le bout du nez, ils auraient sans doute pu continuer à s'amuser des heures durant. Elle leva la tête vers les nuages lourds et gris qui avaient recouvert le soleil, et fit une moue de dépit.  
« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir… annonça-t-elle au groupe, déçue.  
— On dirait, ouais… répondit un de ses amis en levant les yeux à son tour.  
— Oh non ! lâcha Loan en fronçant ses petits sourcils sous sa coupe au bol. Mais ça va complètement ruiner la fête des Minish ! Et on aura même pas pu en voir nous-mêmes ! »  
Ceilidh pouffa un petit rire en jetant un regard moqueur à son camarade.  
« Parce que tu crois qu'ils existent, toi ? dit-elle en souriant du coin de ses lèvres.  
— Parce que toi, tu n'y crois pas ? lui demanda son voisin de droite, visiblement étonné.  
— Mon père me raconte toujours que quand il était petit, il a vu des Minish. Mais bon, il me raconte aussi que si j'arrose tous les jours un rubis enterré dans un pot, ça fera pousser un arbre à rubis, ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Et j'ai essayé, et je crois que ça fonctionne pas. Sinon on en aurait déjà plein dans le jardin ! »  
Les trois autres bambins rirent à l'anecdote, puis Loan redevint soudainement sérieux. Il se leva et jeta un regard ferme à un point aléatoire derrière la petite assemblée formée par ses amis, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à déclarer.  
« En fait, je ne sais pas si je crois aux Minish. Mais justement, j'aimerais en être sûr. Et pour ça, il faut que j'en voie. Ou qu'on me donne une bonne raison pour laquelle ils n'existeraient pas. Après tout, il y a bien un tas d'insectes qui existent, et ils sont tout petits eux aussi, alors pourquoi pas des Minish ? »  
Les autres enfants acquiescèrent à sa pensée d'un hochement de tête collectif. Loan bomba le torse puis reprit :  
« Alors puisqu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête des Minish, ce n'est pas un peu de pluie qui m'empêchera d'en voir un ! »

Il n'eut pas un instant de gloire suffisamment long à son goût. Tout juste avait-il pu écarter ses lèvres en un radieux sourire que les nuages relâchèrent toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient. L'orage tomba en trombe, s'éclatant au sol avec hargne, et rejoignant lourdement le ruisseau et la fontaine. Aussi vite qu'ils le purent, les quatre bambins attrapèrent leurs sandales et s'éloignèrent, manquant de tomber dans leur empressement, à la recherche d'un abri. Une fois sous la toiture d'une maison, ils échangèrent entre eux des moues déçues.  
« On devrait rentrer chez nous… dit l'un avec dépit.  
— Ceilidh, comment tu comptes faire ? questionna Loan, inquiet.  
— Je vais rentrer chez moi le temps de l'orage, j'ai pas trop le choix, répondit-elle.  
— Mais votre maison est en dehors de la ville ! Tu vas être trempée !  
— Oh, j'ai l'habitude, dit-elle en retour. Et puis mon père serait capable de venir me chercher en ville s'il pleut et que je ne reviens pas… »  
À cela, Loan se contenta de baisser les yeux. Mais bien vite, il les releva vers ses amis, ses sombres iris illuminés par une idée étincelante.  
« Très bien, alors demain, on se rejoint ici, et il faut qu'on ait trouvé des Minish entre temps ! »  
Les trois autres sourirent aussitôt à l'évocation de cette petite chasse. Ils s'échangèrent quelques adieux, puis partirent chacun de leur côté, leurs regards vadrouillant autour d'eux afin de veiller à ne pas écraser un éventuel Minish.

⁂

Les gouttes déferlaient vers le sol et s'y éclataient comme des bombes. Elles s'étalaient à la chaîne, saignant et dégoulinant sur la surface qu'elles peignaient. Petit à petit, elles se joignaient les unes aux autres, irrépressiblement attirées entre elles, et s'étreignaient amoureusement en flaques grandissantes. Sous leur poids, la terre brune s'assombrissait progressivement, se transformant en boue sale et gluante. Sa forme changeait, et ses imperfections se creusaient pour accueillir davantage d'eau, créant des multitudes de flaques qui s'assemblaient parfois lorsque le terrain le leur permettait. Seuls quelques cailloux arrivaient à rester à la surface de ces lacs miniatures, posés dedans tels des îles, trônant fièrement au-dessus du liquide. Sur les zones moins fangeuses, l'averse s'étalait paisiblement, faisant briller la pierre et la lavant de ses impuretés. Une fois qu'une flaque faisait son nid, elle devenait aussitôt le miroir d'un ciel morne, dont les nuages étaient attroupés pour ne former qu'une unité compacte. Leur grisaille maussade ne cessait de pleurer, parfois se déchirant en un éclat de lumière pour ensuite faire retentir un grondement sinistre.  
L'averse roulait avec délicatesse sur la nature, à la fois en la dominant et en la nourrissant. Une pluie d'été faisait office de mère affective envers les plantes, qui savaient attendre avec patience qu'un orage vienne les maintenir en vie. Les gouttes perlaient tendrement le long des feuilles des arbres, puis s'amassaient à leur pointe ; bien vite, l'eau devenait trop lourde pour y tenir, et la voilà qui chutait immanquablement vers la terre trempée. Enfin, la larme explosait dans une flaque, accompagnée par une petite détonation. Toutes ensemble, les gouttes formaient un orchestre de percussions, élargissant encore les bordures des flaques qui jonchaient les sentiers. Les fleurs, dont les couleurs vives resplendissaient au milieu de cette obscurité, se penchaient parfois, faisant plier tristement leurs tiges pour encaisser les coups de l'ondée. L'herbe, elle aussi, se tordait sous les gouttes, parfois suffisamment pour que son extrémité dépose un baiser timide sur une brindille avoisinante.

Dans les coulisses de ce somptueux spectacle, bien à l'abri, se cachaient une multitude de créatures. À peine avaient-elles senti l'odeur de l'orage qu'elles s'étaient réfugiées en lieu sûr pour ne pas avoir à subir ses assauts. Il y avait des rongeurs et des bêtes tapies dans leurs terriers, dormant à poings fermés en attendant que le déluge se passe. Il y avait des insectes, qui prenaient toujours leurs précautions pour ne pas se retrouver noyés dans une flaque, et des araignées, cachées loin de leurs toiles, sur lesquelles les attendaient des gouttes brillantes comme des pierres précieuses, et parfois un repas ou deux. Et puis, il y avait, abrités en des maisons improvisées dans les creux de bolets ou de pleurotes, des êtres tellement minuscules que leur existence était constamment remise en question – ce qui les faisait doucement sourire ; les Minish. Craignant la moindre gouttelette, ils ne s'aventuraient jamais au-delà des cloisons de leurs demeures en temps de pluie, ne sachant que trop bien qu'ils pouvaient y connaître leur trépas s'ils n'y prenaient garde. Paisiblement installés dans leurs logis respectifs, ils observaient la pluie entraîner ses ravages quotidiens sur les routes de leur village secret, s'engouffrant dans les allées qu'ils avaient formées à travers l'herbe. Incapables de trouver le sommeil dans la pétarade que créait le torrent au-dehors, ils s'occupaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'éclairant à la faible lumière des petites fenêtres percées dans leurs habitations. Parfois plusieurs dans un même refuge, ils s'échangeaient quelques mots en vain, étouffés par le vacarme de l'eau, et se résignaient à communiquer par des gestes maladroits, ou à se laisser la paix entre eux. Chassant l'ennui comme ils le pouvaient, ils grignotaient un repas, taillaient les feuilles de quelques ridicules plantes en pot qu'ils élevaient, ou tout simplement se détendaient au calme.  
Un être de cette taille était la plus grande proie de Dame Nature. Même lors d'un temps radieux, mieux valait pour un Minish ne pas s'aventurer au-delà des frontières de son village. Qu'il s'agisse d'animaux ou d'insectes errants un peu trop agressifs, le danger était partout. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient le courage de quitter leur quartier, bien trop apeurés à l'idée d'un long et périlleux trajet vers une autre communauté de leurs semblables. Pourtant, on trouvait toujours au moins une âme téméraire par génération, qui refusait de se contenter d'échanger des lettres avec ses voisins citadins, et qui partait voir le monde extérieur de ses propres yeux. Ses compagnons avaient beau essayer de dissuader un inconscient pareil, il les ignorait toujours ; au point où, même acculé au milieu d'un orage, ses mains menues crispées autour de la tige d'une feuille qui le protégeait des gouttes, il avait du mal à regretter d'être parti en voyage.

« Je vais être coincé encore combien de temps ici… ? » se marmonna une petite voix, dépourvue de tout espoir d'être entendue. De grands yeux d'un noir profond observaient avec fatigue la pluie inonder les environs, se baissant parfois au sol pour surveiller l'état de la flaque qui grandissait non loin. Les minutes passaient avec une lenteur douloureuse, faisant traîner le supplice pour le pauvre Minish audacieux qui s'était mis en tête d'atteindre la ville d'Hyrule. Lorsqu'il avait vu arriver les nuages sombres dans le ciel, il s'était réfugié sous un épouvantail dans le champ qu'il traversait, s'était muni d'une feuille suffisamment ample pour l'abriter, et avait commencé à attendre. L'averse n'avait débuté qu'une trentaine de minutes auparavant, mais l'ennui du pauvre Minish durait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Le sourire radieux qu'il était si fier d'afficher en approchant la ville avait cédé sa place à un regard désespéré, dans lequel luisait une once de peur. Il lui était impossible de prévoir quand le ciel allait cesser ses caprices, et encore moins le temps qu'il faudrait aux flaques pour s'amoindrir. Pendant l'été, les pluies pouvaient s'avérer rudes – et cette simple pensée glaçait le sang du petit être. Il peinait à en éloigner son esprit, car peu importait où il tentait de porter ses réflexions, la solitude le ramenait bien vite vers son angoisse, ce vieux fantôme qui le hantait, et qui lui susurrait dans le creux de l'oreille : « l'ami, tu peux mourir ici ! »  
Sol laissa ses sombres prunelles se poser à nouveau sur la terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir d'effroi en constatant qu'il était désormais entouré par de l'eau. Le petit tas de terre qui recouvrait le pic d'où se dressait fièrement l'épouvantail, son bienfaiteur, était à présent cerclé d'une flaque profonde et boueuse. Un homme y aurait posé le pied sans la moindre crainte, mais le Minish ne pouvait même pas espérer en rejoindre l'autre bout. Même si la pluie cessait, il serait coincé là pour encore des heures. Les traits de son chétif visage se tordirent sous le poids d'une inquiétude grandissante, tandis que ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper un soupir inaudible. Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'assit comme il le put sur le peu de terre qui était resté sec grâce à l'ombre de l'épouvantail. Abattu et désespéré, il installa sa feuille de façon à ne plus avoir à se servir de ses deux mains pour la tenir, sans la lâcher pour autant, anxieux à l'idée que le vent puisse l'emporter. Sa main libre vagabonda dans le petit sac à sa taille, et en sortit un modeste paquet – un cadeau pour les amis citadins, que son village avait préparé avec attention. Il était soigneusement emballé dans du papier un peu froissé, tenu clos par un petit emblème en forme de Triforce. Il s'agissait d'une jatte, sculptée dans de l'argile par l'un de leurs meilleurs artisans, confectionnée et décorée avec soin et délicatesse. Elle portait des gravures creusées avec minutie, illustrant quelques personnages et mots d'amitié à l'égard de la communauté urbaine. C'était un beau travail, qui avait demandé son lot de temps et d'énergie pour être achevé, et qui ferait sans doute plaisir à leurs semblables… pour peu que Sol parvienne à les atteindre. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts maigres, puis leva tristement les yeux vers ce ciel qui ne cessait de faire s'abattre la pluie. Machinalement, il rangea à nouveau le présent dans son sac, et expira encore un soupir, tout aussi vainement que les fois précédentes. Il appuya sa joue contre la paume de sa main, et contempla avec dédain la flaque qui lui barrait la route. Au creux de ces eaux troubles se refléta soudainement un éclair éblouissant. Un tonnerre assourdissant ne tarda pas à faire vibrer le sol sous les pieds du Minish, qui sursauta en grimaçant.

Que fallait-il aux nuages pour les apaiser ?

⁂

À peine arrivée aux portes de la ville, Ceilidh s'était mise à courir. Elle en avait complètement oublié le défi lancé par ses amis, et abandonné son pas attentif à la présence d'un potentiel Minish. Elle avait balayé ces balivernes de son esprit et concentré son attention sur la course effrénée qui devait la porter chez elle. Ses jambes d'enfant fusaient avec toute l'énergie qui coulait dans ses veines, faisant voler derrière elle sa chevelure dorée sur laquelle la pluie s'accrochait et ruisselait. L'eau y luisait pareillement à des perles, comme si chaque goutte était munie de petits bras qui se cramponnaient fermement à ses mèches blondes. Ses pieds, intégralement trempés, pataugeaient dans ses sandales usées et abîmées, et se noyaient parfois au creux d'une flaque trop profonde, manquant de faire tomber la fillette. Ses orteils étaient recouverts de boue et de petits morceaux de terre, accumulés au fil de sa course sans qu'elle ne les sente s'y loger. Elle frappait l'eau de ses semelles, se concentrant uniquement sur sa respiration afin de ne pas s'essouffler trop vite, et faisait sauter des petites vagues lorsque son pas précipité cognait trop fort la surface. Ces minuscules raz-de-marée secouaient l'eau, dont les gouttes volaient en l'air en brillant tel du verre brisé qui s'éclatait en retombant vers le sol. Ceilidh ne se souciait pas de la terre qu'elle retournait derrière son passage et poursuivait sa course, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de l'orage, jetant parfois un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la ville. Ses iris verts étaient éclairés par une petite lueur de mélancolie alors qu'elle songeait à l'heureux après-midi passé – puis elle se débarrassait de cette pensée et reprenait son allure de plus belle, le dos tourné à ses souvenirs.

Nombreux sont les enfants qui se pensent inépuisables, et qui ne découvrent le contraire qu'une fois écroulés au sol, à bout de souffle. Ceilidh n'y faisait pas exception ; après un long moment passé à courir aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, sa respiration s'était alourdie, et ses pas s'étaient voulus plus las. Sa course se transforma en trottinement plus calme, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue la force à s'arrêter pour respirer à grosses bouffées. Elle se traîna vers un arbre et s'abrita sous ses branches amples, s'appuyant contre son imposant tronc. Il s'agissait d'un énorme chêne, qui étalait son ombre sur le sentier, et dont les racines épaisses perçaient le sol de façon hasardeuse. De ses grandes feuilles vertes dégoulinaient lentement des amas de gouttes, qui s'éclataient autour de la fillette comme les barreaux d'une cage protectrice. Elle n'osa pas s'asseoir sur la boue qui jonchait le sol, de peur de souiller sa robe blanche, dont l'éclat était déjà terni, et sur laquelle quelques vestiges de taches figuraient comme des cicatrices. À vrai dire, elle n'avait que faire de l'état de son vêtement, pour peu qu'il serve encore à l'habiller ; Ceilidh avait toujours fait partie de ces enfants turbulents qui passent leurs journées à courir et grimper aux arbres, rentrant chez eux leur peau couverte de bleus et leur tenue criblée de trous, au plus grand désarroi de leurs parents. Avec le temps, la gamine avait appris à faire attention – non pas par souci de propreté ou par coquetterie, mais uniquement pour s'éviter quelques reproches de la part de sa famille.  
Une fois son souffle apaisé, la petite fille saisit fermement sa robe mouillée et l'essora de toutes ses forces. L'eau coula lentement sur ses pieds, arrosant ses sandales poisseuses. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle essaya de chasser un peu de pluie de ses cheveux, en poussant les gouttes par de grands mouvements répétés sur le dos de sa tête. De l'eau perlait sur son visage, roulant sur ses joues et son menton comme des larmes, s'accrochant au bout de son nez en trompette. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour essayer de se débarbouiller, sans grand succès. L'enfant poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux, cherchant à voir un bout de ciel derrière les branches du chêne. Elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre sa course tout de suite, encore trop éprouvée par son dernier effort. Son regard vagabonda vers les murs éminents de la ville, comme si les observer pouvait la ramener là-bas, remonter le temps, et faire disparaître l'orage. Elle tira une moue de dépit en se remémorant sa situation présente : trempée jusqu'aux os, au milieu de nulle part, mais surtout, seule et en proie à l'ennui. Brusquement, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre pour s'asseoir, et…  
« Ah ! »  
… se rappela pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait au départ. Ceilidh poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement, puis décida de ne pas se relever. Tant pis pour sa robe, la gamine subirait le reproche de l'avoir salie en plus de celui d'être rentrée trop tard. Par chance, l'endroit où elle s'était posée était davantage poussiéreux qu'humide. Elle pourrait peut-être s'en tirer avec seulement un peu de crasse, et pas forcément une large tâche de boue.

L'enfant sursauta à la lumière vive d'un éclair venu percer le ciel gris. Le grondement de la foudre survint peu après, avec une force qui la fit tressaillir. D'habitude, elle appréciait la pluie ; fanfaronner avec ses amis sous une averse ne la dérangeait pas, et lorsqu'elle était en intérieur, elle aimait regarder les gouttes s'éclater les unes après les autres contre la vitre. Mais cette fois, elle avait du mal à prendre plaisir à sa situation. Sa solitude l'inquiétait inexplicablement, et elle en tremblait même un peu malgré la chaleur de l'été. Elle s'imaginait une multitude de scènes, toutes plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres, dans lesquelles elle se retrouvait pourchassée par une bête féroce ou un criminel, et d'où elle ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir. L'angoisse lui monta bien vite aux yeux, et de grosses larmes chaudes dévalèrent ses joues. Son petit nez reniflait avec peine tandis que son corps d'enfant se secouait en d'amers sanglots. Elle laissait parfois s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes une complainte basse, se résumant en une voyelle traînante. Ses grands yeux verts restaient entrouverts sur le paysage, noyés dans un océan de larmes. Après un long moment passé à fixer du vide, elle baissa son regard au sol, et y vit une flaque qui s'était étalée au bord de l'ombre du chêne. La gamine renifla un grand coup et laissa ses muscles se détendre à la vue apaisante des branches et des feuilles qui se reflétaient dans l'eau.  
Pour elle, cette flaque était relativement petite. Elle pouvait l'enjamber sans aucune difficulté. Mais pour un Minish ? C'était une onde infranchissable, à n'en pas douter. Du moins, si les Minish existaient – rien n'était encore sûr. Peut-être que le lendemain, en retournant à la ville, elle croiserait un Loan tout fier, tenant sur le bout de son doigt un être aussi minuscule qu'une fourmi. À la pensée de ses amis riants et festoyant la trouvaille d'un Minish, les larmes au bord des yeux de Ceilidh séchèrent progressivement. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été dupe au mythe de ces fantasques créatures, pas plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre légende. Mais pour une fois – juste cette fois, dans la solitude et le cliquetis de l'averse, – elle avait envie d'y croire. Le conte de petits lutins descendus des cieux pour apporter au peuple une lumière d'or afin de mettre un terme à la guerre… cette simple histoire, prise à part, sans y chercher de crédibilité, arrivait à faire sourire la fillette. Elle leva pensivement les yeux vers le ciel, en s'imaginant le soleil écarter les nuages et mettre fin à l'orage. La réalité refit abruptement surface dans son monde lorsqu'un éclair s'écroula vers le sol, rapidement suivi par son compagnon le tonnerre, annonçant la chute de la foudre au loin. Ceilidh grimaça, mais se refusa de recommencer à pleurer. La fin de l'averse n'allait plus tarder. La pluie était déjà moins tumultueuse qu'auparavant, et allait sûrement s'essouffler dans l'heure. Bientôt, ce ciel obscur ne serait qu'un vilain souvenir, et elle serait rentrée chez elle, juste à temps pour savourer un bon dîner et les pâtisseries que sa mère lui avait promises à son retour de la fête des Minish. La gamine inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis avant de la souffler, réfléchit aux chansons qu'elle connaissait. Lorsqu'elle était seule, sur le chemin de l'école ou en train de jouer dans sa chambre, elle aimait chanter ; une simple mélodie avait le don d'animer l'air, de créer l'illusion d'une présence. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, heureux d'avoir trouvé le morceau dont elle serait l'interprète, et elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait tenu dans ses poumons pour chantonner à tue-tête.

_Jour de pluie, jour de pluie, j'aime ça_  
_Ma mère viendra avec mon parapluie,_  
_Pitch pitch, clap cap, dun dun dun !_

_Le sac sur l'épaule, je suis ma mère ;_  
_Une cloche tinte quelque part,_  
_Pitch pitch, clap clap, dun dun dun !_

_Oh! oh! cette fille fait couler de l'eau_  
_Elle pleure sous le saule,_  
_Pitch pitch, clap clap, dun dun dun !_

_Maman, maman, je lui prêterai mon parapluie :_  
_« Hé, petite fille, prends ce parapluie, »_  
_Pitch pitch, clap clap, dun dun dun !_

_Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas_  
_Maman me prendra sous son grand parapluie,_  
_Pitch pitch, clap clap, dun dun dun !_ **(1)**

Ceilidh eut le temps de chanter quelques fois sa petite comptine avant de remarquer que la pluie s'était changée en léger crachin. Ses joues rondes se creusèrent de fossettes tandis que son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire à la vue du soleil qui se frayait un chemin à travers les nuages, ses rayons perforant le ciel comme des flèches. En un bond, la fillette se releva, puis se pressa de dépoussiérer sa robe pour quitter son abri. Après un bien court instant, l'ondée cessa complètement, faisant place à un ciel dégagé qui se préparait à accueillir les couleurs flamboyantes du crépuscule. L'enfant se mit aussitôt en route sur le sentier vers le champ de blé qui avoisinait sa maison, fredonnant encore avec entrain la mélodie de sa comptine. Ses pieds frappaient les flaques au rythme de sa chanson, éclaboussant les œillets aux pétales diaprés qui bordaient son chemin. Les gouttelettes qui les atteignaient faisaient flancher la dentelle de leurs fleurs, avant de retomber au creux d'une flaque qui réfléchissait un ciel écorché en dégradés de pourpre. Formant des arabesques maladroites, ses nuages épars luisaient en rappelant la nacre et ses reflets peinturlurés.  
Lorsque Ceilidh atteignit le champ de blé de sa famille, le soleil était déjà écarlate, et saignait ses derniers soupirs au bas du ciel. Le vacarme de l'orage était désormais un souvenir lointain, remplacé par le doux bruissement des épis de blé qui se caressaient les uns les autres au gré de la brise. Les oiseaux et cigales étaient venus fêter la fin de l'averse en piaillant paisiblement leur joie. La douce odeur du petrichor envahissait l'air, rafraîchi et lavé par le passage d'une pluie longuement attendue.

Au beau milieu du champ, la fillette crut distinguer une silhouette dressée entre l'or des épis. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha en précipitant son pas, dans l'espoir que ce soit son père, parti à sa recherche, et qu'elle puisse le surprendre. Mais de plus près, elle ne tarda pas à remarquer la supercherie ; derrière ce corps aux bras tendus et au visage tordu, il n'y avait pas d'âme, mais seulement la prétention de faire fuir quelques malheureux corbeaux. Arrivée devant l'illustre personnage, elle lui tira sa langue toute entière. L'épouvantail y resta impassible, ne daignant même pas cligner les boutons qui lui servaient d'yeux. L'enfant ricana à sa propre bêtise, puis se mit en tête d'essayer le chapeau de paille de son nouvel ami avant de repartir. En resserrant la distance qui les séparait, elle enfonça son pied dans une petite flaque qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Par réflexe, son regard se posa au sol, mais ne s'en détacha pas aussi vite que prévu. Abrité au pied de Monsieur l'Épouvantail, la fillette était certaine d'avoir vu une petite créature à côté d'une feuille. Elle s'accroupit brusquement et observa avec intérêt le tas de terre dans lequel le bonhomme chapeauté était planté.

Pendant de longs instants, les deux êtres se dévisagèrent avec étonnement et curiosité. L'un avait eu un mouvement de recul en voyant l'immense tête qui était venue l'ausculter ; l'autre se frottait les yeux à répétition pour s'assurer ne pas être en train de rêver. Ni le Minish ni l'Hylienne n'avaient eu la chance de croiser l'espèce opposée avant ce jour. Leur émerveillement était sans limite.  
D'un côté, il y avait une bestiole lilliputienne, qui demandait de plisser les yeux pour en observer les détails. Ses grands yeux noirs en amande rappelaient assurément ceux d'autres animaux que Ceilidh connaissait, mais elle était encore bien trop abasourdie pour pouvoir les nommer. Une espèce de museau ornait le milieu de la figure de l'insignifiante créature, et de grandes oreilles décollées encadraient son visage. Une fine chevelure brune dépassait légèrement sous le bonnet rouge qui recouvrait son crâne, et de minuscules habits décoraient son corps chétif. La fillette remarqua surtout la queue de la bestiole sylvestre, une plume bariolée qui traînait au sol derrière ses pieds.  
De l'autre côté, il y avait une géante au visage rond et empanaché de taches de rousseur. Ses grands yeux verts rappelaient à Sol les feuilles des plantes qu'il était si habitué à voir dans sa forêt natale, et le firent doucement sourire. La demoiselle avait un petit nez retroussé, placé haut sur son visage, et une bouche aux lèvres menues, entrouvertes de fascination. Ses oreilles pointues dépassaient de sa chevelure dorée, complètement décoiffée par la pluie. D'épaisses mèches d'un blond sale lui retombaient sur le front et les épaules, tantôt ondulées, tantôt lissées. Ses sourcils épars étaient levés de stupeur tandis que ses pupilles continuaient d'observer le Minish.

Le silence de leur rencontre fut brusquement interrompu par Ceilidh, qui n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus niais de joie, ou à contenir un petit gloussement. Après l'avoir regardée pendant un instant, hébété, Sol la rejoignit dans son rire. Le Minish avait passé tant d'années à se demander à quoi ressemblait réellement un humain, et à s'imaginer un peuple ayant un mode de fonctionnement complètement différent du sien… qu'il ne pouvait que rire en découvrant qu'un Hylien en était tout aussi capable que lui. Peu à peu, les deux étrangers retrouvèrent leur calme respectif, mais demeurèrent incapables d'effacer leurs sourires. La petite blonde resta penchée au pied de l'épouvantail encore un moment, puis remarqua que la flaque d'eau dans laquelle elle avait les pieds était un profond étang pour son nouvel ami. Délicatement, elle posa le dos de sa main au sol devant le Minish, abaissant son index contre la terre pour qu'il puisse y grimper. Sol hésita un court instant, puis s'approcha pour escalader le doigt de la fillette. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa confortablement au milieu de sa dernière phalange. Lentement, Ceilidh se releva, prenant garde à ne pas faire perdre son équilibre au petit bonhomme. Précautionneusement, elle retourna vers le sentier qui entrecoupait le champ, et s'y arrêta pour observer le ciel qui se maquillait de mille couleurs en annonçant l'arrivée de la nuit. Le Minish, haut perché sur la main de son amie, n'avait jamais pu voir une fin de journée d'un tel angle. Il en avait presque quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux coins des yeux tant tout lui semblait beau. Au-delà du champ, d'imposants magnolias étendaient leurs larges branches, tachetées de fleurs roses et blanches dont les pétales séchaient aux derniers rayons du soleil. Le grand astre embrassait l'horizon avec dilection, laissant le ciel s'assombrir et dévoiler son étoffe brodée d'étoiles, qui l'illumineraient alors en scintillant tels des diamants. Les nuages, éparpillés sur la toile, n'auraient jamais laissé supposer qu'ils aient pu contenir tant de chagrin quelques heures auparavant. Un artiste adroit les avait posés sur son tableau, en quelques rapides coups d'un épais pinceau trempé dans ses oranges et roses les plus ardents.

« Et moi qui regrettais d'être sorti… se murmura Sol, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage. Si c'est à ça que ressemble ce monde gigantesque, je n'ai même plus envie de rentrer ! » Il laissa ces derniers mots, clamés avec enthousiasme, s'envoler au doux fil du vent, portés par les pas de la gamine. Elle avançait lentement, les yeux fixés sur son petit camarade. Pour rien au monde elle n'avait envie de quitter l'instant présent. Le calme du début de soirée, couplé à sa nouvelle rencontre et sa radieuse journée en ville, figureraient assurément dans ses souvenirs les plus chers. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez ses parents. Et pourtant, elle apercevait déjà le bout du champ, et avec lui, la modeste demeure familiale. Ceilidh interrompit sa marche, puis approcha son doigt de son visage pour revoir le Minish.  
« J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses exister, tu sais, Monsieur le Minish ! s'exclama-t-elle discrètement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'entendre. Et j'ai des amis qui adoreraient te rencontrer ! »  
Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, puis reprit toute fière :  
« Voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné à la course, et aussi à la trouvaille de Minish ! »  
Elle lâcha un petit rire, qui siffla entre ses dents de lait.  
« Mais… Comment est-ce que je pourrais dire aux autres que j'ai vu un Minish ? Ils me diront que je mens, et qu'on peut pas les voir si on y croit pas ! »  
Levant encore sa petite main, délicatement, elle permit au Minish de profiter de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Elle réfléchissait calmement, observant la créature chapeautée, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de garder en mémoire le moindre de ses détails.  
« Un trésor, ça se garde précieusement… non ? » lâcha-t-elle enfin, hésitante. Elle haussa ses grandes prunelles vertes en direction du coucher de soleil, puis laissa un petit sourire remonter le coin de sa lèvre. « Un secret qu'on garde pour soi, un vrai trésor ! J'ai pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde pour que ce soit précieux ! »  
Son rire sonna comme un trille, faisant sursauter un peu Sol. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer une expression heureuse sur son visage en voyant l'enfant exprimer sa joie avec entrain.

Arrivée aux bordures du champ, Ceilidh s'abaissa, regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait, et posa sa main au sol pour permettre au Minish de descendre. Sol comprit instinctivement que le temps des adieux approchait, et sauta sur la terre ferme avant de se retourner face à sa bienfaitrice. Son visage était fendu d'un sourire radieux, et elle le contemplait avec affection. Il remarqua aussi que, par chance pour lui, il n'avait plus qu'à couper une partie du champ pour en sortir. Dans quelques jours de marche, il atteindrait la ville et pourrait conter ses exploits aux citadins, en se vantant d'avoir pu observer un splendide coucher de soleil, perché sur le doigt d'une adorable fillette. Sur cette heureuse pensée, il retourna son regard vers la gamine, qui le saluait de sa main en riant. Il en fit de même, agitant avec enthousiasme son bras chétif.  
« Au revoir, Monsieur le Minish ! On se reverra !  
— Mes adieux, grande Hylienne ! Et merci encore pour la balade ! Soyez sûre de trouver quelques rubis près de chez vous, maintenant que je sais où vous habitez ! » s'exclama Sol avec cet air joueur qu'ont parfois ceux qui aiment répandre le bonheur autour d'eux.  
Après de courtes minutes, Ceilidh se releva, puis, prenant bien garde aux endroits où elle posait ses pieds, se retourna pour se diriger vers sa maison. Une fois assurée qu'elle était loin du Minish, elle se mit à courir vers la porte, d'où s'exhumait déjà la douce odeur sucrée d'un gâteau. Avant de tourner la poignée, elle fit face une dernière fois aux clôtures du champ, à l'endroit où elle avait déposé la minuscule créature. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait plus la voir. Mais il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux, et elle pouvait se remémorer en un instant le visage souriant de son compagnon.

« Je suis rentrée ! » déclara-t-elle à plein poumons en poussant enfin la porte en bois de la maison. En deux coups de pieds, elle ôta ses sandales, puis se dirigea vers la petite bassine qui leur servait à se rincer avant d'enfiler des chaussons. Elle retira rapidement les bouts de terre coincés entre ses orteils, puis sans prendre la peine d'en essuyer l'eau, accourut dans la cuisine, laissant derrière elle des flaques de ses pas briller sur le plancher. Elle huma l'air sucré en grandes inspirations, puis s'approcha de sa mère qui séchait une assiette à l'aide d'un torchon.  
« Ceilidh ! s'exclama la femme en la voyant. Ton père est tout juste parti à ta recherche dès que l'averse s'est arrêtée ! Je lui ai dit que tu ne devrais plus tarder, que tu attendais sans doute que la pluie se passe… Mais tu le connais, il ne m'a pas écoutée ! »  
Elle posa délicatement l'assiette sur la table, puis s'approcha de sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras et déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Enfin, elle se releva pour aller servir une part de tarte aux abricots à la gamine, qui sautillait sur place à l'idée de déguster la gourmandise.  
« Juste une petite part, d'accord ? lui chuchota sa mère en tirant un clin d'œil. Ne dis pas à ton père que je t'ai laissée y goûter avant le dîner !  
— Oui ! » répondit une Ceilidh fébrile en se ruant sur une chaise, prête à avaler son bout de tarte en une bouchée.  
À peine servie, la fillette se saisit à deux mains de sa portion, et croqua à pleines dents la pâte encore tiède. Elle dévora avidement et rapidement la sucrerie, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.  
« C'est délicieux ! scanda-t-elle en regardant sa génitrice, qui rit de bon cœur au compliment.  
— Merci, Ceilidh ! répondit-elle, flattée. Tu as passé une bonne journée en ville ?  
— Oui ! On a joué avec les copains pendant la fête ! Mais ensuite il a plu ! » déclara Ceilidh d'une voix forte, la bouche encore pleine.  
Sa mère lui fit un petit sourire malicieux en la regardant du coin des yeux, puis lui demanda :  
« Et vous avez vu des Minish pendant la fête ? »  
La fillette était tout juste en train de mâcher la pâte croustillante de sa dernière bouchée de tarte lorsque la question survint. Elle réfléchit un instant le temps d'avaler, puis ne put contenir un ricanement joyeux.

« Bien sûr que non, les Minish, ça n'existe pas ! »

Au beau milieu du champ, l'Épouvantail témoin avait entendu le mensonge de la gamine qui tenait à ce que son secret soit bien gardé, et en rit aux anges. Une goutte, vestige de la pluie, quitta la paille de son grand chapeau pour s'éclater au sol.

* * *

**(1)** _Jour de pluie_ est une comptine populaire japonaise, originellement intitulée _あめふり_ _(Ame Furi)_.


End file.
